A conventional shift register circuit applied into a flat panel display device such as liquid crystal display (LCD) device generally comprises a plurality of shift registers connected in cascade, to generate a plurality of drive-pulse signals in order, such as a plurality of gate drive-pulse signals configured for sequentially driving gate lines of the LCD device. Furthermore, each of the shift registers is also configured for generating a corresponding start-pulse signal, which will be transmitted to a succeeding shift register such that the succeeding shift register starts to operate.
The conventional shift register circuit is manufactured on a glass substrate by an α-Si process or a p-Si process, to reduce the cost of gate driving chip, simplify module-manufacturing processes and improve an utilization ratio of the glass substrate, etc. However, since the mobility of carriers of the material thereof is relatively low, it needs design out thin-film transistors with large size to effectively drive the gate lines of the LCD device. The thin-film transistors with the large size will generate large parasitic capacitance effect, such that dynamic power consumption thereof is increased and application ranges thereof are restricted.